


maps

by gayriot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay For You, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Dave, Slow To Update, also john has vitiligo bc i think its so pretty, gay af, ill add more characters as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayriot/pseuds/gayriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"person a is a high school senior and is dating a college freshman (person b)" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. outlines

**Author's Note:**

> [vitiligo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vitiligo)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> johns vitiligo:
> 
> [1](http://data.whicdn.com/images/183941582/large.jpg)  
> [2](http://data.whicdn.com/images/159424865/superthumb.jpg)  
> [3](http://data.whicdn.com/images/129819710/superthumb.jpg)  
> [4](http://data.whicdn.com/images/41283019/superthumb.jpg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fluff n stuff

you outline the blotches of pale skin littering his body with a thin marker, smiling whenever he complained about it tickling him. he began fidgeting when you moved to the nape of his neck.

"stop moving, this'll all be worth it once i take the photos," you reassure him.

"but it tickles!" he hesitates before continuing, "besides. . .won't it be weird taking pictures of your boyfriend for photography class and having to tell people he's a minor?" he says sheepishly, rubbing at his arm.

you put down the marker and turn him around to face you.

"john," you say sternly, "if you think i'm embarrassed by you or some shit, then you must be fucking dumber than i thought. and if you don't want people to know how old you are, then no one even has to know. but it's not like you're fourteen and i'm thirty. you'll be legal in, like, two months, anyway. just tell me if you don't want me to use pictures of you for my project."

you can see him biting his bottom lip anxiously. you rub circles into his shoulder with your thumb as he thinks about what you said.

"i mean, i guess i'm not exactly worried about the age thing..."

you raise an eyebrow as this. then what is he worried about? is he embarrassed about modeling for your photos?

"aren't people gonna think my skin looks...weird, i guess?"

your eyebrows practically disappear into your hairline. 

"your skin looks fucking awesome. if anyone says something bad about it ill make sure they cant say anything for at least a month."

john laughs at your comment and nods. you think its kind of ridiculous that he would be so worried about that, although you do understand where he's coming from, with your family having abnormally colored eyes. you got the short end of the stick in terms of eye color; having violet eyes like your sister would probably be much more enjoyable than the red ones you got stuck with. 

it took you forever to be comfortable with showing your eyes in public, even though you still have to wear your aviators a lot because of how sensitive they are. so you do know why john would be uncomfortable with his skin. but you just think that its so...amazing. his skin is beautiful. you cant help but feel a little jealous, even.

the thought of anyone thinking his skin is weird makes you angry.

after you return from your thoughts, you notice that he's gone back to working on his homework, laying on his stomach. you situate yourself on top of him, straddle his hips, and go back to outlining the pale skin on his back. he squirms underneath you and leans back to shift your right leg slightly.

"hey stop moving, you're gonna screw up the outline."

"wow, is that how you speak to a lady, david? and after putting yourself into such a licentious position, too?"

you snort and reply, "excuse my sharp tongue, jonathan, but i believe we've already reached a point past just 'positions.'"

he shoves your arm, causing your pen to skid across his back.

"nice one, dude. now i have to go clean up your lines; don't miss me too much," you say, getting off of him and heading to the bathroom.

when you return with a slightly damp towel, john's back is facing you, as he examines the outlines on his arms and legs. he traces the thin lines with a blank face, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching downwards. you pad over to the bed with light footsteps. when he doesn't notice you, you wrap your arms around his back and rest your chin on his shoulder. his shoulders jump before he leans into your touch.

you run your fingers over his arms, slowing down when you reach the outlined spots. you plant a kiss on the back of his neck. john lifts his arm and runs a hand through your hair. in this moment, you notice how content you feel. you're calm and, for the first time in a while, feel like you don't have to worry about anything.

"what are you humming?" he asks quietly. you realize you've been subconsciously humming something since you wrapped your arms around him.

"nothin'. did you finish your work?" you press your lips to his temple.

"yeah, pretty much half-assed my essay though. i don't think my teacher will notice, i hope."

you smirk at that, picking up your pen and towel again.

"lay down so i can finish."


	2. spoiler alert: its only sorta vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i noticed 5 people have subscribed to this story when i checked stats? holy cow??????? i love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is. eh  
> srsly tho everything that i write i think of as shitty so don take my word for it

you remember your first time seeing him.

he was sitting underneath a tall, gnarled tree, the thick branches twisting around him as if to protect him. the sun was still blazing in the sky despite the november air chilling around you, and the light made the red and orange leaves glow above him. you almost wanted to cry because holy shit your camera was out of film for the first time in months.

his gaze was focused on the notebook in his lap, left hand furiously writing nonstop and glasses sliding down his nose. you lifted your polaroid up to try and snap a pic and hoped that, by some miracle of any higher being out there, some film would be left in your camera. just enough for one picture. but, when the flash went off and the shutter sound emitted from it, after a whole minute of just standing there like a creeper, you internally sighed at the invisible picture that popped up.

he still didn't notice you, too intently focused on his writing. he pushed the sleeves of his blue hoodie up and for a moment, all you could do was marvel at the skin beneath the fabric. tan skin, pale spots splattered across his arms as if someone had knocked white paint over and never cleaned it up. it was hard to see with your shades on, but when you stood with your body in the way of the sun's harsh face, it was tolerable enough to take them off. and fucking hell man you're so glad that you did.

you could see he had some now on his face as well, along with a spot that started partially on his hairline and trailed up into his hair, leaving a long white streak of hair to contrast against the black. a breeze ruffled his locks softly and this time your sigh was external.

then, he looked up and his eyes locked on you. your expression stiffened, you pushed your shades into place, and took another nonexistent-picture with your camera before flash-stepping away.

ahh, memories.

you remember the first time you talked as well.

"hey, it's the stalker guy from last week!"

you turned around swiftly (and no you didn't jump at the sudden sound striders don't jump goddammit) to investigate the source of this noise that was breaking your peace and fucking quiet.

ohshitfuckholyshitcockassholeFUCK.

there he was again, the ethereal stranger who never made it to your photo album.

his glasses were pushed up into his unkempt hair ths time and he wore a different hoodie than before; this one being white and (dear god) decorated smack-dab in the middle with a huge ass ghostbusters logo. you chewed on the inside of your cheek and tried to think of what to say. his fucking unbelievably blue eyes were like highbeams as he stared at you. how are you suppose to respond to a cute boy who thinks you're a stalker? something that'll get you in his pants, hopefully.

"uh..."

what you wanted to say was, "yep, that's me. you should feel privileged to be stalked by the magnificent strider. not many are worthy enough to be chosen. but no seriously, i was just trying to take a picture of the trees. name's dave. dave strider," like the kickass coolkid you are. turn an awkward moment into a funnier, somewhat slightly more awkward situation that everyone can laugh about later while you go get chinese food and watch reruns of friends and use the show as a way to befriend this boy (you're not friends until you watch a show called "friends" together, right?).

all you could manage was to remain frozen underneath those headlights he calls eyes.

"dude, you doing alright?"

you blinked a few times and hoped that your face remains as deadpan as it should be.

"yeah, sorry man, zoned out," you muttered. "sorry about the picture thing i was...jus', yeah, you know. pictures. those, uhh. the trees. they looked...real pretty."

he continued to look at you, rubbing at the back of his neck. his sleeve slipped down and there it was, white paint spread across a darker canvas. damn, would he make a good model for your pictures, you thought.

"oh, yeah, of course. well, hope you got your shot!" he grins, and then runs off with a quick "bye."

you spent another month moping around and complaining about how you definitely missed your "shot" before you bumped into him at-now get THIS-a gay bar!

how wonderfully convenient.

when you first saw him, you weren't entirely sure of his age. he looked like he could be a college student, or at least eighteen, but you didn't really have many opportunities to fully analyze him (you're starting to sound a little bit like rose, yikes). but he must be at least twenty one if he's at a bar, your mind had told you.

you downed some liquid courage and walked up to his table.

"what're you doin' all alone here, kid?"

at least it was better than the last time.

he shrugged, looking quite nervous. "i came here with a group of friends, but i think they all wandered off to go dance or suck face in the bathrooms," he replied, "what about you?"

you gave him a smirk and answered, "well, whatever a gay college student on a friday night would do, i guess. i usually just come here to chat a few guys up and then leave once i get bored. but seriously, what are you doing here? you look like you're gonna piss yourself up in here. come here just to check out the exotic species of galapagay island, huh? did it turn out to be more overwhelming than expected? they're a wil' bunch, ill tell ya. whats your name, by the way?"

you hadn't meant for it turn into a ramble, but it kind of just...slipped out, you guess. you still were slightly thinking very carefully about everything you say, even with a couple of shots.

you expected him to get even more scared, but he laughed. it reminded you of wind chimes. still does.

"john egbert, and no, its not that. i've been around these here islands before, been there, done that. but i usually have people with me..." he said sheepishly.

this guy needs a drink, you decided.

"c'mon man, ill buy you a drink."

he looked a little shocked, but smiled and followed you to the bar.

you woke up the next morning to a killer headache, a boy wearing your clothes sleeping soundly next to you (in your bed), and something suspicious still drying on the sheets. one thing you knew for sure, its definitely sorta...green. yeesh.

ahh, memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people arent confused sometimes by my writing too much? (example: using "...the invisible picture that popped up." to mean "there was no picture.") its just the way i talk and think, i cant help it. people have said the way i speak is confusing (especially since i live in the north and apparently i speak like a southerner according to many) so please let me know if something isnt clear! (also did anyone get what i did with the title there ehhehheh wink wink nudge nudge no k bye leave a comment <3)


End file.
